Don't Take the Girl
by EmmaleeWrites05
Summary: Bella and Edward go through life together, and Edward only has one request...Please Don't Take The Girl
1. When he was 8 years old

**A/N: **Hi all! This little plot bunny attacked me on the way to work while I was listening to some country. It'll be a short and sweet little story, and its already written. I'll post a chapter a day until complete (so before the weekend, haha) Thanks to the wonderful HopelessRomantic79 for her quick editing skills

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the Twilight works nor do I own any songs from Tim McGraw whose music inspired this...just sayin...**  
><strong>

**Don't Take the Girl**

**Chapter 1 - When he was 8 years old**

**Carlisle POV**

"Come on Edward, time to get up," I whispered in my son's ear as I carefully sat down on the side of the bed. Emmett was asleep on the other side of the room. He had a camping trip later this morning with his friends and wouldn't be joining us on this trip. "Come on Edward. You do want to go fishing right?"

He stirred in his bed. "But Dad, it's too early."

I laughed. "It's only 5:30, come on. You just have to get dressed. I have the car loaded, the boat hitched up and an ice chest full of snacks already made."

"Only 'cause Mom did it last night for you," he mumbled as he rolled out of bed. I tried to not laugh too loudly. Emmett only grunted and rolled over, ignoring us.

"I'll meet you out by the truck in a few minutes." As I waited by the truck, tightening the top on the boat to make sure it wouldn't fly off down the road, I spotted the headlights of my friend's truck down by the gate. I hope Charlie remembered to leave it open this time. Within seconds, he was pulling up and parking on the other side of the garage.

I watched as he gruffly got out of his truck, gingerly helping his eight year old daughter out as well. I couldn't help but laugh to myself. You'd think after pulling the early morning shifts at the station he would be more accustomed to waking up this early.

Grabbing their fishing poles out of the bed of his truck, they walked over to me. "Tell me that your wife made those amazing muffins again for this morning," he grumbled as took a swig from his travel mug.

"Of course she did," I laughed. "There is even a fresh thermos of coffee in the front seat."

"Thank God," he mumbled as he walked to the front of the truck. I turned and looked at his daughter. She had her hair pulled back in two uneven braids and had on a pair of pink galoshes, jeans and overly large plaid shirt; Charlie had to have helped her get ready. She looked like a total tomboy, complete opposite of my little girl.

"Good morning Isabella. How are you liking your summer up here so far this year?"

"It's good." She was always really quiet. Still shy I suppose, but a good kid nonetheless. "But… um… it's Bella now… just Bella."

"Alright Just Bella, Eddie should be down soon and then we can go." She made a face. Those two never did like hanging out with each other over the summers. Charlie and I liked to fish on our weekends off and oftentimes dragged our kids with us. Charlie because he didn't have a wife or someone else to have watch Bella, and Edward just liked to be included in something. Emmett was eight years older than him and very much into his own world. And Alice was my little princess, and Esme completely spoiled her.

After securing their fishing poles I made my way up the front porch to go find out why my son was taking his sweet time. As soon I opened the front door he was there. "Oh good, let's go. It's a bit of drive and we need to get on the road soon."

Edward's eyes landed on Charlie's truck and he smiled. "The good chief decided to join us."

"Of course." I chuckled. "And he brought Bella too."

Edward stopped and spun towards me. "Ew, Dad no. Please don't bring her."

"Son…"

"No, you do this every summer. She is a girl. She shouldn't want to fish. Why does she have to come?" I stooped down to his level so I could look him in the eye. I glanced back and noticed that Charlie and Bella were already in our truck waiting.

"Edward, Bella wants to go fishing with us. Her dad only gets to see her those few short weeks every summer, you know this. That is why she is coming with us."

He stomped his foot, acting like petulant child. "Dad, no! She can stay here and play Barbies with Alice. Please? Take Emmett instead. Or my best friend Jasper. Mike likes to fish and he just lives down the road. You could even take the class nerd Eric, anybody but her, she can't go!"

"Edward. Stop. We can't leave her behind. You will be nice to Bella while she is a guest here. Now, you will get in the truck and behave or else you can stay here and help your mother and sister with the fundraiser. Understood?"

"Yes Dad."

"Good." I stood up and laid my hand on his shoulder as we started walking over to the truck. It was going to be an interesting day, that was for sure. And my son was stubborn just like his mother, but someday, he would see. "Edward…" I whispered as we approached the truck, "One day you will change your mind and you'll be happy that she wants to come with us."

"Ew, Dad. Never," he said callously. I just laughed. Little did he know…


	2. 10 years down the road

**A/N: **You guys are awesome. Some people have asked if this is going to end in the same heartfail as the song its based off of, all I can say is that I couldn't bring myself to end it that way, but thats all I am saying... Thanks again to HopelessRomantic79 for her beta skills.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the Twilight works nor do I own any songs from Tim McGraw whose music inspired this...just sayin...**  
><strong>

**Don't Take the Girl**

**Chapter 2 – 10 years down the road**

**Bella POV**

I'll never regret the day that I decided to move to Forks to live with my dad. I said it was to give my mother space to start her life with her new husband. And for the most part, that was true. But quite honestly, it was to be closer to him.

I could say it all started years ago when we were forced by our dads to go on fishing and camping trips together, but we were young, and we hated each other back then. That much was obvious. But when I came up in the summer of our sixteenth birthdays, that's when it all changed. I hadn't come up for a couple years before then; Charlie came and visited me wherever my mother and I lived at the time. I was acting out and started rebelling against them, so Charlie did whatever I wanted to make me happy. I mellowed and for that summer, I decided to go back to Forks.

I hadn't see Edward since I was twelve. We still loathed each other back then. But then he walked out of his house that first morning of that summer to go camping all together again, and that was it. I fancied myself in love. He grew up, he matured, and he… became my everything. We spent the rest of the trip in our own little personal bubble. Staying up late talking around the camp fire, he helped me tie my hooks on my fishing pole; he even made sure that I would have the most comfortable bed in my tent by giving up his bed roll, making it where he slept on the hard ground.

The rest of the summer we were attached at the hip. We spent our time together getting to know each other, regardless of what our fathers wanted. They spent years trying to get us to get along on our summer trips; now they attempted everything to keep us apart. It didn't work, and by the time the summer ended, we had had our fair share of kisses and numbers exchanged with hopes of staying in contact.

That lasted for all of four months. Over Christmas break I moved in with Charlie. That was two years ago, and now Edward was taking me out on our last official date of high school. Next week we would be graduating and moving together to Seattle for school. We would be sharing an apartment together and neither set of parents were entirely thrilled with that idea.

Somehow, Edward found an old school drive-in movie theater for us to go to and in the middle of what seemed like nowhere. Of the three screens there, we were furthest from the entrance and concession stand, all the way at the back of the lot. Pulling up in a spot in the back, he tuned the radio to the correct station for our movie as we settled into the front seat of my big old red truck. We laid out on the front seat, one of the reasons we brought my truck instead of his - more room- and pulled the blanket over us. I was glad we brought it for this unseasonably cool night.

We didn't even make it through all of the previews before our wandering hands started getting us in trouble. But that ended as soon as the door to my truck was quietly opened and a threating scary voice said, "Don't say a single word or I will shoot."

I bolted up in the seat. I scrambled behind Edward as he moved in front of me, putting himself between me and the madman with the gun. I quickly did up the buttons on my pants and righted my shirt the best I could.

"Please just…" Edward started to say but immediately shut up when the guy lifted his arm and settled the gun towards me.

"If you do what I say and give me what I ask, no harm, no foul." He nodded his head as if to say 'good boy' and looked over at me. "Now… give me anything of value that you have."

I started ripping off my necklace and other jewelry, even the promise ring Edward gave me for Christmas. Edward started doing the same, pulling his watch off and grabbing his wallet as well. "Please sir… you can have my wallet, my grandfather's watch…" He reached behind him to grab what I was trying to pass him, "You can have all our jewelry, the purse is on the ground. I'll even give you the keys to this truck… just… please…don't take my girl."

The thief had the nerve to laugh at what Edward had said to him. It made me shudder as I wound my arms around Edward and held on as tight as I could, praying that this would all end as soon as possible.

"I don't fancy jail bait so you can keep your precious girl," he intoned in an arrogant way. "But, yeah, you can give me the keys to this here piece of shit. Might be able to get… well… something for it. Now get out."

I scrambled for the handle on the door, jumping out of it and running for the nearest thing to hide behind. Seconds later Edward joined me behind the tree, draping the blanket over my shoulders.

He snorted, "Apparently that ass had some decency left in him since he threw the blanket out the window to me." I shivered in his arms. I was crying and the situation was finally starting to hit me. My whole body started to shake with the force of my sobs. "Shh, shh Bella, It's okay." He wrapped his arms tighter around me. "It's okay. We're okay. He's gone now."

I hiccuped and tried to respond. It took me several tries. "Oh my god Edward. What if…what if… he… he…"

"No. Don't even think like that. We. Are. Fine." He shuffled a bit and pulled something out his pocket.

"You still have your phone? Why didn't you give it to him?"

"I honestly forgot it was in my pocket…. and well, he didn't ask. Good thing too, I need to call your dad." He dialed the station number and stood patiently for the call to connect. I was still shaking in his arms, but he was holding firm, my protector, my rock. "Chief? Hey, its Edward… no… no we are not home…Bella is okay but we were mugged and the truck got stolen from us as well…."


	3. 5 years down the road

**A/N: **Whew! That was fast, already at the end, haha. Thanks to everyone for the reviews and such. I didn't honestly expect this story to get much attention. Thanks to HopelessRomantic79 for her beta skills :)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the Twilight works nor do I own any songs from Tim McGraw whose music inspired this...just sayin...**  
><strong>

**Don't Take the Girl**

**Chapter 3 – 5 years down the road**

**Edward POV**

Bella and I managed to make it all the way until twenty before finally tying the knot. We wanted to do it before we even started college, especially after that frightening night when we were accosted at the drive-in. But we agreed on a compromise with our families to wait until our twenties. It was the latest we would wait because we were ready to start our lives together. We knew how short and precious it could be, how quick it could end, and we didn't want to waste any of it.

Last year we bought our first house and on our college graduation day, we announced to our families that we were expecting. The day Bella told me was one of the happiest days of my life. I was going to be a daddy and nothing could make me any happier, except maybe the four little words that I woke up to early this morning.

"It's time to go." I felt myself being shaken awake. "Come on Edward, wake up, it's time. Ow ow owwwww." I jumped out of bed and ran around, grabbing the hospital bag, throwing on my pants and helping her out of the house to the car.

Minutes later we were being settled into a room. The doctor said that we would be in for a long wait. I kissed Bella on the forehead and made my way outside to make all the necessary phone calls to our families. It would take them each around four hours to get here, but they had plenty of time before our little one would arrive.

I grabbed some ice chips on my way back to Bella's room and prepared for what I thought would be a boring wait. But honestly, it ended up not being that long of a wait at all. Several hours later we had a swarm of doctors and nurses about the room as I sat next to Bella, holding onto her hand, saying the occasional "push" with the nurse. My Bella was doing beautifully. It was a struggle. She cried and yelled the stereotypical 'it's all your fault' and 'no more sex for you'. I tried not to laugh. She was beautiful and I knew she didn't mean it. If I could take her pain away and bear the brunt of it, I would.

A loud, near screeching cry broke the moment in the room. My baby. Our baby.

A little girl. I cut the cord and suddenly a little pink bundle was in my arms. She had beautiful bluish green eyes and a full head of dark auburn hair. She was gorgeous. I felt my world slow and pin point onto her. The sounds faded out in the back ground just for a second and it was clear. This little girl, my angel, would have me wrapped around her finger before she even finished her first cry.

"….crashing…"

I looked up coming out of my daze. "…Now David…. No…." I looked around and noticed that the doctors and nurses were still moving around, as if in an emergency. I caught some of their words but it was broke up by the noise in the room.

"She's crashing…"

"Take the baby…"

"Get him out…" Wait… I started freaking out. I tried to get to the bed. Bella was lying, eyes closed without any movement.

"What…? Bella… Babe…." A blonde nurse swooped in front of me and quickly took my little girl out of my hands; honestly, I didn't put up much of a fight. "Wait, where are you taking her? What's going on..? Bella? BELLA!"

"Get him out of here!" Bella's main doctor yelled out as he crouched down in front of Bella again.

I was forcibly removed by two male nurses and I collapsed against the wall opposite of Bella's room. "Tell me what the fuck is going on!" I yelled loudly, stopping the movements of several other people down the halls.

"She's hemorrhaging. We had to get you out of there," answered one of the nurses.

"But…"

"The baby is fine, but your wife is fading fast and the doctors need to hurry if they are going to save her. I'm sorry."

"If? IF they are going to save her?" I stood up and got in his face. "They had better save her! She is my whole world!"

"Not anymore she isn't, you have a daughter now and if you don't calm down I will have security come escort you out to the main waiting room." I nodded and felt my anger deflate out of me as I fell to the floor. He was right. "We will come get you the second we know anything." He said as he quickly made his way back into her room.

I curled up by the wall as my tears streamed down my face. This couldn't be happening. I cannot lose her. I looked up and settled my eyes on the door leading to her room. To the right of it was a wooden cross hanging on the wall. I bowed my head and started praying, something I hadn't done in too long of a time.

_God, it's me, Edward. I'm sorry, I am not very good at this. And I know I should show my respect more often but I never know what to say. But today, now, in this instance, I do. Please don't take her. Don't take my girl. Take me instead. You can have my breath, my heart, my lungs and brain. You can do with me whatever you want to, but please don't take her. I'll take her place if you will let me but please let Bella be there to raise our girl. She deserves to have her mother, her love. Just, please._

I don't know how many minutes passed before the door finally opened. I was almost too afraid to lift my head up and see who stood there. I figured that if it was the doctor, the news would be bad. It would mean that she didn't make it and I was going to face the worst kind of news ever. But, if it was the nurse, than hopefully that would mean good news and our little girl would get to grow up knowing her momma's love.

I let out a choked sob when I saw the same nurse from earlier standing in the door way with a smile upon his face. Good News. Very good fucking news.

**A/N:** For those of you that know the song_ Don't Take the Girl_ by Tim McGraw that this is based off of...Happy I didn't end it like the song? Haha, I just don't have it in me to end a story without a HEA. Please let me know if you liked my adaption, Thanks! :)


End file.
